Gone
by IAmLordVoldemort2
Summary: Percy has decided he'd be the one to stay in Tartarus in order to shut the door. These are his goodbyes and Annabeth's reaction.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Read and enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

"Percy, you can't do this alone!" Annabeth screamed.

Percy shook his head. "I have to. It's you or it's me, and I-I can't let it be you."

"Please, just let me go with you." Annabeth begged. "We'll last longer together."

Percy rested his forehead against hers. Tears slipped out of his tightly closed eyes. "I can't let you go. I just can't."

"You can't decide for me. Just let me stay with you. Please! I can't live without you."

"You can, and you will." Percy insisted. "I love you, but I don't want you to put your life on hold for me. I want you to fall in love with someone else. Marry him, have kids, live a happy life."

Annabeth shook her head rapidly. "I can't. I love _you_. I don't think I could love anyone else. I _need_ you. Please?"

"I have to. I'm sorry but-" he stopped talking. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Riptide.

"What?" Annabeth asked, looking at the pen.

"Riptide returns to my pocket." He stated obviously.

"So what?" Annabeth asked, still crying.

"It returns to me because I'm it's _owner_." Annabeth still wasn't connecting the dots. "Annabeth, I'll make you a deal. I swear I'll try my hardest to get out, I swear it. But if I die, I want you to have Riptide. If I die, Riptide will be yours. It will end up in your pocket. If you truly think you can't move on, you can wait. But if you wake up and find Riptide in your pocket, I want you to move on. For me."

Annabeth shook her head. "I can't wait that long. I need you to stay with me now."

"Annabeth, please. Be reasonable."

"No, I won't leave you."

"But you have to." He looked up. "Jason, Frank?" The two understood what Percy wanted and held Annabeth back so she wouldn't be capable of following Percy.

Percy made his final farewells. He shook hands with all the guys. He told Frank he was proud to have the Chinese-Canadian as a great-times-a-thousand nephew. He told Leo to stop blaming himself for the fall. It was inevitable. He told Jason he was a great leader and asked him to unite the camp for him. When he got to Nico, he told his cousin to tell Sally and Thalia what happened.

Percy hugged both the girls. He asked Piper to help Annabeth move on since he probably wouldn't make it. He told Hazel he was the most proud of her and she was secretly his favorite cousin.

Percy walked back over to Annabeth and kissed her sweetly. Her lips tasted like sugar, a perfect pair with his overly salty lips. "I love you Wise Girl." He told her, tears falling on his own cheeks. "I love you so much more than you'll ever know."

"Don't go." She begged weakly. "Please."

"I'm sorry Wise Girl." With that Percy walked back into the darkness. He prepared himself to finish shutting the ajar door. Leo and Nico took their places at the outside doors. Together, they pushed and the large doors started to come together.

Annabeth started struggling against Frank and Jason. She managed to break free, but she was too late. The doors had slammed shut. Annabeth fell to her knees, crying, and started pounding her fist on the door halfheartedly. "What happened to never leaving me again?" She whispered to Percy through the doors. "You promised."

* * *

**This will eventually become a two or three-shot. But this is it for now since school just started and I have other stories. Please review and tell me what you think! Check out my other stories and check out my friend's page: _Tom Marvolo Riddle 2_**

**_Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a chapter for my faithful followers! Came out better than I thought it would. I will be doing one more chapter, so follow if you like it!**

* * *

"Annabeth," Chiron said as gently as possible. "You need to move on. It saddens me greatly to say it, but Percy is dead."

Annabeth had her knees up to her chest. Her eyes were shut tightly as she rapidly shook her head from side to side, refusing to listen to the lies her mentor was spilling from his mouth. "HE'S NOT DEAD!" She screamed at him. "I KNOW HE'S NOT DEAD!"

"How do you know?" The centaur asked gently.

Annabeth didn't answer, she was sobbing into her knees. Whenever someone asked how she knew he wasn't dead, she couldn't bring herself to talk about his promise with Riptide.

When the other six were asked if they knew what was making her so sure he was still alive, they said they didn't- and it was the truth. They had given the couple complete privacy when they were saying their goodbyes.

When she had started to run out of tears, she looked up. Her friends all stood watching her. Pity was in their eyes. And for once, she ignored it.

"He's not dead! Don't you understand? He's not dead!" She set her eye sight on the son of Hades. "Nico, you understand. You didn't feel him die, right? He has to be alive."

"Annabeth," Nico said. "I've told you before, I don't know if he's dead. I don't really feel when people die. I feel when a soul passes through to the Underworld. If he did die, I wouldn't have felt it."

"What about his ghost?" Annabeth asked. "If he was dead, wouldn't you be able to summon it? Wouldn't he try to make contact with you?"

Nico shook his head. "If he died, it was probably in Tartarus. The pit has a strong force. I doubt his soul would be able to escape it. Besides, I'm incapable of summing spirits from down there. It's beyond my power."

Annabeth looked like she wanted to still be crying. "He's not dead. He can't be." She started muttering incomprehensible things in languages no one even knew she spoke.

* * *

A few days later, the camps had finally started burning the shrouds of the fallen. Annabeth had attended, but when they pulled out Percy's, she stood and walked away.

She refused to believe the love of her life was dead. After all, she had no reason to. Nico hadn't felt his passing and hadn't been able to summon his ghost. Hades hadn't said anything about Percy. Riptide hadn't been found in her pockets.

Every morning she would check her pockets. She'd always feel relieved not to find a ballpoint pen.

Eventually she stopped breaking down as often. And her break downs started to get better. Instead of sobbing all day in her bed, she'd cry silently for an hour or so at the beach or in his cabin. Sometimes she'd cry herself to sleep.

She returned to her regular activities, but still prayed to the gods he'd one day return.

Her fellow campers had started off avoiding her. Not wanting to set her off. But as she got better, they stopped treating her like china. They still didn't treat her like hey used to, but it was better. Her friends saw her has plastic. Not cold shiny and hard like a brand new Barbie doll, but a doll that had managed to survived a few rounds of Extreme Barbie. She had cracks, dents, scuffs, maybe she'd even been melted a little. But they realized she could take more pain than they originally thought. Though they still didn't mention a certain son of Poseidon.

Everything was getting better. Everyone was treating her like they used to. No pity was in their eyes. Until that horrid morning of July first.

All the campers had woken to a piercing scream. All the head counselors ran out of their cabins in their pajamas.

"What was that?" Will asked.

Connor and Travis shrugged. "Maybe someone went into the forest."

"And they're being attacked."

"The scream was too close for the forest. It was too close for it to be anywhere besides one of the cabins." Malcolm said.

"Maybe a monster came out of the forest." Katie suggested.

"No." Clarrise said. "That didn't sound like a cry of pain or beg for mercy."

"It didn't come from any of our cabins." Piper said. "What about the empty cabins?"

Realization passed across Malcolm's face, and he started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Lou Ellen asked.

"Annabeth." Malcolm said. "I didn't see her come in last night. She can only be in one of two places, and the beach is too far away for the range of that scream."

The rest of the councilors followed Malcolm to Cabin Three. He knocked lightly on the door and pulled it open. Inside the dim cabin, they saw shattered glass on the floor by the wall. Blankets were thrown on the floor in either frustration or anger.

In the center of the cabin floor, Annabeth was sobbing in the fetal position. She was clutching something against her chest. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was muttering. "No. No. No." In an endless loop like a broken record. Blood was leaking from her fists, implying she had broken the glass. She was shaking violently.

Piper walked up to the blonde cautiously. She lightly put a hand on the other girl's arm. When Annabeth didn't react, Piper sat down and pulled the older girl into her lap, like a baby.

The Cherokee girl let the daughter of Athena cry into her shoulder. "What happened?" She asked when Annabeth had run out of tears and slumped against the one of the two beds.

Annnabeth dropped the object she had been clutching. A ballpoint pen clattered to the floor. "He's gone." She whispered hoarsely. "Percy's dead."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll update ASAP. Remember to review!**


End file.
